New Directions with a Chance
by oh.black.stars
Summary: The New Directions are taking a trip to Hollywood to perform at So Random. Puck and Sonny noticed that Rachel and Chad are getting along a little too well. They didn't like that. They have a plan. Puckerberry. Channy. and CHerry as best friends. Enjoy.
1. When the bestfriend calls

**A/N:** Set Post-Sectionals and everyone is getting along. I have yet to find the reason why I'm writing this. I guess I felt like it. :

I have another account here but I doubt I'd use it. Anyway, enjoy the fic.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _GLEE_ and _SONNY WITH A CHANCE_ and _MACKENZIE FALLS_. But the image of Mark Salling without a shirt on, definitely is burned in my mind. Too bad I don't own him.

**

* * *

Chapter 1: When the best friend calls and the fashionista overhears.**

ENJOY!

* * *

"Yes Chad Dylan Cooper, I heard you, Yes, I will visit you there. Yep, and I miss you too" Rachel Berry continued to listen to his best friend's babble about his work, and his daily encounter with that that Monroe girl from the rival show of his _Mackenzie Falls._

He said he didn't like that Monroe girl, but Rachel Berry knew better.

"No Rach, for the nth time, I don't like her" Chad whispered from the other end of the line.

_He's forgetting I'm part psychic…and a girl. _Rachel thought.

"Hey as much as I love you Rach, you're not always the right one in this relationship…" she could even _hear his smile_ on the phone.

"I know Chad, I love you too, but I got to go now, Glee practice in 5 minutes. Sorry"

"Okay Rachel Barbara Berry, I'll be waiting for you here okay? Love you" then he hung up.

"So unless that _Chad_ you're talking to is _the_ Chad Dylan Cooper, I won't even bother about details," Kurt gushed making his arrival noticed inside the Rachel Berry-occupied choir room.

"But it is" said Rachel nonchalantly. Kurt stared at her in disbelief.

"You're messing with me, Berry" Kurt stood before her.

"Actually I'm not, Chaddy is my childhood best friend, actually still my best friend," Rachel explained.

"_YOU HAVE NO IDEA ABOUT MY BIG ADORATION FOR CHAD DYLAN COOPER! I HAVE A SHRINE FOR HIM, RACHEL!" _he said, _more like shrieked._

Rachel looked at him knowingly, but said, "Sorry dear Kurt, but he's straight, and like this girl Sonny Monroe I think is her name? From the show So Random,"

Kurt nodded.

"So speaking of So Random, New Directions will visit So Random for a performance, I initially had hoped to perform at Mackenzie Falls but that show just has too much drama. So Chaddy gave me Marshall's number instead and I somehow talked Marshall in letting us perform at So Random. He agreed and everything is set, we only need Mr. Schue to approve of this."

Surprisingly, Mr. Figgins agreed on a week long somewhat-field trip for the Glee Club, telling Rachel that Marshall and he are good friends in High School.

_Probably both were social outcasts_. Rachel thought.

"**I. CANNOT. BELIEVE. THIS!" **Kurt exclaimed.

_Me either_, Rachel thought. _A _very talented_ social outcast is the best friend of a Hollywood teen star, funny how the world goes round, no?_ She added to that thought.

"Hey Kurt, we have two minutes-or more (she remembered some of her glee clubbers were more often than not, late) - to kill, want to talk to Chaddy?" Rachel asked thoughtfully.

But the fashionista extraordinaire was already busy sketching outfits for his week-long stay at Hollywood and meeting with Chad Dylan Cooper. Adding, "I might as well buy a whole new wardrobe"

Rachel laughed half-heartedly.

Moments later, the rest of the club filed in, except for Puck who was absent for who-knows-why. Once everyone was on their seat, Kurt just couldn't take it anymore and proceed to the front and spoke,

"Guys, we're going to Hollywood!" Kurt shrieked and Rachel was probably dying at the moment.

"Who would what?" Mercedes asked.

"We're going to Hollywood!! Well if Mr. Schuester agrees though," the latter part of his statement added bitterly.

"Of course I'll agree, but how sure is this?" Mr. Schue said, finally arriving for practice, which no doubt will turn into a Hollywood meeting.

"A hundred," Kurt squealed. Rachel took this as an alarm that she needs to tell Kurt that,

"Kurt, can you please not tell anyone that Chad…"

"You see, Rachel here is Chad Dylan Cooper's best friend" Kurt told the other Gleeks.

"…is my best friend" Rachel finished lamely.

A round of oohs and aahs were exclaimed.

Then Rachel repeated everything she told Kurt with the exception of telling the others to not tell CDC and her were the best of friends.

But she was too late, the next day; she was bombarded by random girls with requests to meet Chad. She knew Chad was famous, but not _this_ much. _Underrated; everything is underrated here_. Rachel thought.

Some Cheerios even offered to go shopping with her, which she politely declined.

By lunch, she was ready to vent out her disbelief with her fellow schoolmates, but failed miserably. Because the minute she sat down, Tina asked her what's Chad's favorite color because Tina was going to buy him a shirt. Mercedes asked Chad's shoe size because she's gonna buy him pair. And Kurt asked his pant size because he was gonna have him a custom made pair of trousers. Rachel can't help but laugh.

They were all so enthusiastic in meeting her best friend, even Quinn asked her if Chad would be okay to be her daughter's godfather. Everyone was excited_, except Puck_.

Her thoughts on Puck made no more progress because her phone rang.

'_Chad is the man'_ was flashing on her phone screen. For some weird reason, Chad talked Rachel in changing his name on her phone from _Chaddy_ to that.

She picked it up but can't hear a thing because of the noise the students in the cafeteria was making she was about to tell Chad that she'd just call him later but then she accidentally pushed the _speaker_ button rather than the _end_.

And Kurt happens to know Chad's voice a mile away.

"That…is…" Kurt said shakily.

Rachel nodded.

Kurt then whispered to Santana to let the cafeteria simpletons to shut up because CDC's on the line.

"For all Cheerios who won't shut up, I'll cut all your tanning privileges. And the jocks that won't shut up will lose all their chance with my Cheerios" Santana gruff.

There was a significant tone down of noise.

"The rest, if you won't shut up, there will be a complementary slushie facial every morning courtesy of the Cheerios, the jocks and the Glee club," then silence, you could hear a pin drop.

"Wow Rach, you have _AWESOME_ friends, they did that for you to hear me? WOW" Chad whispered, not knowing he's on speaker phone anyway. Rachel nodded not minding that Chad wouldn't see it. Santana flipped her hair.

"So Chad, why'd you call?" Rachel asked, signaling everyone to be silent. Everyone on the table nodded. Mike and Matt signaled to the other tables as well.

"I'm just gonna ask if you're on for Hollywood?"

"Yes Chaddy, Mr. Schue agreed on it so I might see you in a week or so. And I also kind of… leaked that info already."

"Really? To whom?" Chad asked.

"To my Glee –", Quinn and her vicious hormones shot Rachel a murderous glare.

"I mean friends…and the whole school" the latter part almost inaudible. Quinn smiled.

"That's okay _Cherry_," Rachel didn't notice Puck's annoyed expression when Chad mentioned her pet name.

"Is it that Rachel-not-famous-girl-from-that-bean-of-a-town again, Chad?" a faint voice appeared in the background.

"Yes, Tawni, it's Rachel-who-will-be-famous-maybe-even-more-than-you-could-ever-be," answered Chad as a matter-of-factly.

_Ooh, Tawni, figures_. Kurt thought.

Rachel looked up to see her fellow female gleeks, Kurt included, clutching their chest and whispering a silent 'aww'

"Well I've googled her and I'm redirected to this Myspace page with videos of some grandma slash librarian dressed in the dark singing stupid songs! SUCH PITY, anyway, I'm off for some fro-yo, toodles"

The entire cafeteria, Chad included, heard Rachel's sobs.

"Hey Rach, forget what Tawni said okay? You're more beautiful, talented and understanding than she could EVER, EVER BE," gushed Chad.

"Thanks Chaddy," Rachel could practically hear the entire William McKinley High School's female population's hearts melting.

"Got to go, Mackenzie rehearsal Love you Rach," Chad said and even before he hung up.

The entire cafeteria gasped simultaneously.

"So how many people exactly gasped, Rach?" Chad asked, smiling idiotically from where he is.

"Half of the population of WMHS?" Rachel said sheepishly.

"I've been on speaker phone the entire time, aren't I?"

"YEAH," Kurt, Tina, Mercedes, Santana, and Quinn said all together. Brittany was busy explaining to Mike how Ballad was a male duck. _(A/N: I never got how this was conceptualized, REALLY, enlighten me, please.)_

Chad chuckled.

"SO EVERYONE CAN HEAR ME?" he said, a little louder this time knowing Rachel's acquaintances were hearing him.

"Uh-huh Chaddy, so might as well—"

"Hey everyone, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper,"

"…hang …up… now" she shook her head yet attempted to hide her grin.

A round of '_we know_' echoed. A hearty laugh from Chad followed suit.

"Watch out Rachel for me okay?" A lot of 'Sure' were answering him back.

"Okay that's enough Chad, you're going to be late for your rehearsal," Rachel said thoughtfully.

"Yes Ma'am, but because I'm so amazed to hear that awesome gasp of WMHS, **I LOVE YOU RACHEL BARBARA BERRY!**" Let's just say Chad hung up satisfied…and deeply amused.

"Show's over, get on with your lives," Rachel snapped, but no one seemed to listen.

_"Slushie. Facials"_ Santana hissed, and everyone went back to normal.

"So_ Cherry,_ about that Tawni girl, I couldn't agree more with her about your style, because sweetheart those sweaters and button downs must go, but you and your music being a pity is just so wrong," Rachel glared then beamed at Kurt with that statement.

"How about another makeover?" Offered Kurt.

Rachel had this pained expression on her face remembering the events and aftermath of her last makeover.

Seeing this, Kurt whispered,

"This time, no sabotage"

Rachel nodded, evil glint in her eyes, evident.

While the both of them plotted the makeover, and the female population of WMHS envied Rachel dearly, no one noticed Puck leave the room angrily.

Not a single soul.

* * *

**A little rushed, I know, no dialogue from Puck or Sonny yet. Sorry. Next chapter is either Chad's side of the story or their trip to Hollywood already. What do you guys want?**

**-staaars. :**


	2. When Chad is happy, so is everyone else

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all the people who reviewed, favorite-d, alerted, my stories. It's overwhelming, but nice. I actually have done this chapter two days ago but I got lazy in typing. _SORRY_. So here is the chapter 2, I actually have chapter 3 written but not typed yet. Once my reviews for this stories double, I will put up the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Any publicly recognizable establishments, shows, and/or people are not mine. However, the plot is.  


* * *

**When Chad is happy, so is everyone else.**

ENJOY!

* * *

After his _Mackenzie Falls_ rehearsal, Chad went to the cafeteria to either **a.) **Annoy someone or **b.)** Charm the lunch lady for an awesome lunch.

He picked the latter. Thinking that the brunette to be visiting him after one week will not probably be happy to hear that he became a jerk-which he is…_at times_;

Once he got to his destination, Chad spotted the usual table of the _Randoms_, but he wasn't in the mood to argue, Rachel still in mind.

He casually strode to the ick-buffet, when he passed the Randoms' table, he stopped and said,

"Wow, Nico, that fedora is awesome, where'd you got it?" Nico stared at Chad like he grew an extra limb.

Then Chad turned to Grady,

"Grady, my man, is that a new shirt? That color suits you well!" Grady looked at Nico, the other boy shrugged.

"Tawni, you're too cute for words, you know that don't you?" Tawni beamed at Chad.

The blond _Falls_' lead pulled a chair from the other table and sat next to Sonny, draped an arm around her shoulders and said,

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, is that the new make-up you said you would try? It's nice, makes your eyes pop," he even pinched Sonny's cheek. The brunette would've blushed if 'Surprised' was not number one in her emotional list at the moment.

Chad stood up,

"Brenda!" the usually surly lunch lady grinned at Chad. _Favoritism_, Grady thought.

"Would you give this beautiful and amazing people some sumptuous lunch? The Falls' are going to eat some pizza today anyway," The latter part was obviously a lie, but knowing Brenda, Chad knew she would rather feed the dogs the lobsters than to give it to the So Random cast. Her hatred to that show runs that deep. Yes.

"Oh, anything for you Mackenzie," the lunch lady pinched Chad's cheeks, the blonde boy laughed awkwardly.

Chad phoned for pizza.

"Ooh, where's Zora anyway? I picked up a medieval contraption thing for her, but it's in my dressing room. And before you ask, the one who sold me that said it was for mixing juice. So technically it's a spoon, but with crazy wires and whatnots," he laughed heartily.

"**Who are you and what have you done to Chad Dylan Cooper?" **Nico, Grady and Sonny said all together. Tawni was too busy worshipping her reflection with a spoon.

"What are you talking about guys? I'm Chad, nice, awesome and definitely hot Chad,"

"Well at least he still is conceited Chad, so maybe he_ is_ Chad," said Sonny.

The two boys however were already acting all friends with CDC, while happily chomping on their steaks.

_Wow, if a compliment would turn them into that, I should've given them tons, _Sonny thought.

Tawni then whispered to Sonny,

"He's probably trying to befriend everyone before Rachel-not-famous-and-never-will-be come here,"

"Rachel who what?" was Sonny's reply.

"His friend, and don't give me that look Monroe, he's not trying to make you jealous-which you are-but Rachel's been Rachel long before you've been a Random."

_Good, now Tawni's a mind-reader too, I think I'm in Tawni Town,_ Sonny thought.

"I'm not saying he's trying to make me jealous, and I'm not jealous!!!" Sonny shrieked,

"Your lips say you aren't but your eyes say you are," was the blonde's reply.

Sonny wasn't given a chance to answer because Chad made his exit noted, as usual.

"So Randoms, hey I just said your show's name without repulsion, that's an improvement right?"

Nico and Grady said their '_yeahs'._

"You said '_So Randoms'_ not '_So Random'_ Chad, that's not an improvement," Sonny huffed crossing her arms in the process and raising her brow a little, hoping for an argument with Chad. _Okay, I miss the jerk Chad, _Sonny thought bitterly.

"I guess you're right Sonny, goodbye for now. Portlyn just texted, the pizza arrived" The others said their goodbyes, including Tawni, who temporarily stopped worshipping herself with the spoon.

Nico and Grady shot Sonny an icy glare.

"What? What'd I do?" She asked. She was responded but a mere eye roll.

Moments later, Chad was back to his dressing room. He was looking through his rack of Mackenzie Falls' costumes, when his phone rang; he picked it up and put it on speaker phone.

"Hello, the Chad is speaking,"

"Oh hey Chaddy, what are contemplating at the moment?" Rachel's voice chimed through the other end.

"Thinking if plaids go well with polka dots, it doesn't, right?" He heard a chuckle. But cursing inwardly whoever paired the horrid red plaids with the green polka dots.

"Yes Chad, I believe that would be horrendous," Rachel said, ignoring the pain from her ankle.

"Why aren't you in Glee practice anyway, Rach?"

"I was, but then we were doing this routine like a practice for Regionals, I did a wrong turn and I was failed to be caught by anyone so yeah, now I have a sprained ankle," Rachel said, biting her lip while waiting for her best friend's response.

"**WHAT?!"** he walked closer to his phone.

"Okay, no need to go drama queen on me, that was actually the whole point of this call, in one week I'm not sure my ankle would be completely healed but I could be walking normal by then. And you might go overprotective mother on me like now, so I thought might as well tell you now and save me from your unnecessary kindness and care like as if my injury was your fault,"

"Up until now, Rach, I still wonder how you do that," said he, smiling.

"Do what?"

"Well, first off, know me too well, and second, how **CAN YOU SAY ALL THAT IN ONE BREATH?!"**

"_I don't know Chaddy,_ I don't know," said she.

Well of course she does, first they basically know each other inside out, and second, she has pretty strong lungs because of all those training she had. But she just didn't want to seem like a know-it-all to Chad even though she knows that he knows that she knows the answer but just wouldn't tell him,

"Hey Chad, I got to go now, Daddy's here to pick me up,"

"Is that so? Tell him I said hi, bye Rach, I love you," then he hung up.

**He knew Rachel would be okay, it's not her first sprained ankle.**

_He was there on her first sprained ankle on that one afternoon during a ballet recital, they were both six and he asked his mother if they could watch her perform. They just met that morning at the playground. Her performance was amazing until she did her pirouette wrongly, despite that, Rachel finished her performance. She was headstrong even back then but the moment she left the stage, she broke down on one corner, that's when Chad went to her._

_That night, Rachel had her first cone of ice cream. Strawberry, he remembers quite clearly. He laughed so hard when Rachel said she never ate anything dairy before, something about her vocal chords getting ruined. _

_And that night too, Chad Dylan Cooper landed his first ice cream commercial in which Rachel refused to be in, stating, "Show Business will ruin my focus on going to Broadway,"_

_That night too, they became best friends. _

**He also knew he missed her to death.**

_Eight years after that night, Rachel's fathers thought it would be better if they left for Lima, Ohio, which was where Rachel's biological mother lives._

_And for the second time in her life, Rachel ate ice cream. Chad was already famous that time and Rachel was ecstatic he even wanted to hang out with her._

_And even more surprising, to be her best friend._

_And even more surprising than that, they shared each other's first kiss that night._

**What he didn't know though, was that Sonny was behind his dressing room door, apology practiced in front of a mirror.**

…_and oh that her heart was slowly breaking in two.

* * *

_

**A/N:**  
**_Did you enjoy this? I hope you did. I appreciate a review, a favorite, or an alert. Makes me a typing monster. _**

**_The next chapter will focus on the New Directions arriving at HOLLYWOOD! And pretty much, more flashbacks to make you readers more visual on Rachel and Chad's friendship._**

**_I'm also thinking of making Kurt and Tawni fight? CAN YOu IMAGINE HOW MUCH DRAMA THAT WILL BE?! OMG. Nice idea, nice._**

**_Oh and more Puck, and more drama. Maybe even baby drama._**

**_HAHAHAHA.  
_**

_**-staaars. **  
_


	3. Old habits die hard

**A/N:** Thank you for everyone who alert-ed, favorite-d, and reviewed this fic. Although it took me a month to update-or more. HA! So this is sort of a filler chapter. The action-packed one is in the next which I will be updating when you guys won't stop telling me to update. Deal? :)

**A/N2:** Ooh, by the way, I am now accepting fics as a beta reader! :)

**A/N3:** Regarding 'boyfriend bet', I'll be updating soon.

**A/N4:** Yes, I'm abusing my privilege to use the author's note thing, I'm now addicted to Jasper/Bella Twilight pairing even though I'm not a very big fan of Twilight. I'm in love with Jasper Rathbone.

**Disclaimer: **Any publicly recognizable establishments, shows, and/or people are not mine. However, the plot is.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Old habits die hard.**

ENJOY!... I hope. :)

* * *

The week dragged on for Rachel, her ankle being a liability, hindering her from doing any practicing. The week dragged on for Chad as well, anxious as hell as he waited for Rachel and her group to arrive at Hollywood, but mostly Rachel though.

The day of New Directions arriving to Hollywood came, and Chad was one whole package of nerves. Pacing back and forth in front of the Randoms and Mackenzie Falls' casts, looking at his watch every three minutes and not to mention, sweating like a pig.

"Cut it out Chad, you're all giving us a headache" Sonny exclaimed.

"Oops, yeah, sure, sorry" muttered mentioned blond. Sonny was shocked, really, since no insult or sharp response came from the frantic Chad.

_Wow, not even a little remark, Rachel must really be something,_ Sonny thought.

_Well not stylish, that I know, Tawni told me she dressed like a grandma-slash-librarian dressed in the dark._ She added to her little internal monologue.

And yes, Sonny didn't even bother dressing up, just in her usual plaids, vest, jeans and boots ensemble.

When Marshall announced that the limousine that picked up the bunch at the airport just pulled over, Chad was all over the place and can't seem to stay put.

The first person to walk through the studio's door was a curly haired man, probably in his early thirties. The man was greeted by Marshall.

"Hi, I'm Marshall, and you must be William Schuester," Marshall offered a hand in which the other one gratefully accepted.

"That would be me, yes"

The students filed in, Chad looked at everyone in the search for his best friend. _A tall guy, a blond girl, a _pregnant_ blond, a Latina, Asian girl, Asian boy, guy on wheels, Black girl, Black guy, fur-clad boy, and a guy with a Mohawk_. He smirked at the last one. _So this must be the guy Rachel can't stop talking about, she said and I quote 'has this atrocious looking hairstyle' _He thought.

_Wait, where's Rachel?_ Was his next thought

There was no short skirt wearing, knee high socks clad brunette anywhere. He was alarmed. His thoughts roamed the uneventful possibilities, 'maybe her midget self was stuffed in a luggage and hasn't been retrieved yet' were some of his laugh-worthy but rather disturbing options.

_Or worst of all, maybe she hadn't even boarded the plane because at that sprained ankle. But that would be impossible because she would tell me, right?_ The last internal statement was to calm him down.

His eyes strained the room, and then fixated them at the door, hoping to see his best friend. While doing so, he didn't even realize that _the one he's looking for was right beside him_, looking at him sternly as if the look was asking what the hell he was doing.

"What are you doing?" asked Rachel. He didn't budge; eyes remained fixated at the door.

"Waiting…" was what he muttered.

"Who exactly are we talking about here?"

"Rachel,"

"Right, because she isn't here" she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Obviously," he huffed.

"Well I better get back to Lima, because the one person who I went for here is waiting for _another _Rachel" she said in a monotonous voice.

That got Chad's attention.

He caught sight of a playfully annoyed Rachel.

"CHERRY!" he shouted as he held her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Chad…can't…breathe… oxygen…not…having…enough" Rachel squeaked.

"Oops yeah, sorry" he said as she pulled away slightly.

"God, I missed you" they said in unison. They shared their own world while Marshall and Mr. Schue introduced their groups to each other. Before joining the group, Rachel planted a feathery kiss on Chad's lips.

This went unnoticed by no one, _especially_ Sonny and Puck.

"_What?_ It's tradition," Chad said, not leaving his best friend's side. The bunch answered this with an eye roll.

Mr. Schue and Marshall went to talk about _terms_. Not long after, the Randoms and Mackenzie casts went their way, leaving Chad and the Gleeks to mingle.

"Chad, these are my Gl-"then again, Quinn and her vicious pregnant hormones stopped Rachel's label to them as her Glee-mates.

"I mean my friends," the aforementioned brunette shot Quinn an apologetic look at which the blond returned with a smile.

"That's Artie and Tina," the wheelchair-bound boy waved at Chad, while the gothic girl smiled warmly at him.

"That's Mike, Matt, Brittany, and Santana," the two boys nodded at him and the two girls smiled slyly.

"If you remembered, the one who made the entire cafeteria shut up? That was Santana," said Rachel proudly.

"Ooh, maybe you could make Portlyn shut up!" they laughed after Chad said this.

"That's Mercedes and Kurt, our fashion extraordinaire duo" The mentioned pair curtsied. If Kurt was having a fangirl moment, he sure was very discreet about it. He really didn't gave himself away.

"Then that's Quinn and Finn," While Quinn stared at Chad, eyes glassy, Finn and Chad did the complicated man-shake.

"They were together but somehow broke up," Rachel started with a whisper.

"..But they still can't see that they are perfect for each other, ooh, _maybe we could hire Selena! _And you know Chad- "someone cleared their throat, turns out it was Quinn.

"Oh I'm sorry, I think that means she needs a further introduction, no? "Said the diva, not in the most subtle way, obviously;

"I believe that's not necessary, you're the one who ask if I could be your baby's godfather, right?" Chad said.

"So how far are you 'til I see baby Drizzle?" Chad asked Quinn.

No response.

"Did I say something wrong? Cherry said that was your baby's nickname so I thought…" Chad started, alarmed.

"No… it's just that…I'm so starstruck-ed at the moment, I can't get my brain to work… maybe later?"

Turns out Quinn is a bigger fangirl that Kurt.

"Okay, I guess?" answered Chad, laughing lightly.

"And last but not least, this …" Rachel scanned the room for Puck, and saw him walking back to their group from the buffet table the studio set up for their arrival.

_Don't say Puck, don't say Puck._ Puck thought.

"…is Puck, well actually it's Noah, but I'm one of the three people who can get away with calling him that, so don't try your luck, he might slam you into a wall," the Gleeks snickered at Rachel's blunt statement. Chad and Puck did their own complicated man-shake as well.

"Oh, really, who's the other two then?" asked Chad.

"His Mom and sister,"

"So you must be pretty close to him?"

"Nah, I'm just stubborn,"

Puck rolled his eyes, since while he couldn't agree more that she's stubborn, Chad's right-much to his ego's pain- Rachel really is close to him.

"Oh Chad, before I forget, Kurt, Tina, and Mercedes have something for you," Rachel said, cutting Puck's internal monologue.

"Really? You shouldn't have, if this is some sort of fan gift, you really shouldn't have. Because you guys are no fan, you're friends because you're Cherry's friends!" Chad smiled.

"Actually this is nothing," Kurt dismissed his answer.

Chad was presented with three paper bags.

As he peeked, "I'm guessing these are clothes, and I really appreciate this, but I need to carry this to my dressing room then I'll use them some time this week, sounds good?" everyone mumbled 'yes' with an enthusiastic clap courtesy of Kurt.

Nico and Grady returned and offered a tour for the New Directions, in which the bunch agreed to.

"Go on without me guys. I've been here a few times so I'll just go with Chad. Besides, we have a lot of catching up to do," Rachel said.

The group went with Nico and Grady, Puck went half-heartedly.

When the two bestfriends were left alone, Chad looked at Rachel,

"Wow, Rachel, you've grown since the last time I saw you… well still a midget but grown, definitely," The brunette smacked his arm playfully. Chad looked at her from head to foot then stopped to look her in the eye. Not speaking at all, mouth slightly agape.

Rachel, biting her lower lip, knew what it was about. She then made a mad dash to his dressing room.

**"RACHEL BARBARA BERRY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?"** Chad shouted after her.

"See you in your dressing room," she said as she blew him a kiss.

As Rachel reached her destination, which Chad joined her not long after, she situated herself on the comfy couch Chad has.

"Unless you tell me why you're wearing those _VERY_ short shorts and that tank top, and that boots, and those accessories, and you're wearing MAKE-UP!** I'll be thinking that you're trying to seduce me**," Chad exclaimed the moment he reached his dressing room.

"Why Chad, are you seduced?" Rachel answered wiggling her eyebrows for emphasis. They stared at each other for about three seconds before bursting to a fit of laughter.

"It's Tawni," Rachel mumbled between laughter, "She said I was a grandma, now which grandma has a body like this?"

Chad stopped laughing almost automatically,

"Is this really just about that, Rach?"

"You know you shouldn't change just because someone tells you this and that,"

He enveloped his bestfriend in a bear hug.

"Thank you Chad, but all my clothes-courtesy of Kurt's complete makeover- are either this range of shortness and tightness, all neutral or too sparkly. The surprising part is, I'm completely fine with it, this style isn't too bad. Why? Don't you like it?" she said, pouting.

"It's not that, it's just that it shows too much skin,"

"Okay _mother_, this is the last week I'll wear this,"

"Very funny Berry, very funny" he rolls his eyes.

"So it's last names now huh, Cooper?" she pinched his nose, after about 10 seconds, he can't breathe.

"Chad, you're turning blue," Rachel was trying very hard not to laugh as Chad tries desperately to remove her hand. To an innocent passer-by, it will look like she's trying to kill him. To Rachel and Chad, it looks like she's trying to get tickled.

And tickle her, he did.

Rachel's laughter swam across the room.

**"Stop it CHAD!"** then more laughter

**"Oh you asked for it, prepare to meet your doom. Bwahahaha"**

By now, to an innocent by-passer, they look like they're just having the time of their lives. And they are.

* * *

_Filler Chapter. Heartbreak and schemes will be evident for the next chapter courtesy of Puck and Sonny. When do you want me to update? hahaha. _

_Anyone needing a beta reader? :)_

_First person to review gets to read the next chapter a day before I post it. I'll send it by email. Sounds good?_

_Hey guys, I need more readers, can you help me with it? Oh, and if there's anything you need, (besides cash and a person's soul) you can email me at **.**_

* * *

A little something from the next chap:

"Do you have this weird disease in which you find comfort in calling people by their last names? Huh? Noah?" Sonny said in an annoyed tone.

"Then again, that's Puck for you,"

"Why? I'm brunette too, and I can sing and dance and has the same boob amount as Rachel has, and-" she was cut off by an annoyed Puck.

**_"Why? Can you hit the high b? Do you dance ballet? Is Broadway your thing? Do you wish to win a Tony? Have you won your first dance competition at the 3 months old? Or better yet, have you won any? On the boob thing, I don't know, I haven't felt yours or hers for that matter," _**he finished.


	4. Of concussions and selfish plans

_**A/N**: I know I'm not your favorite person right now, but I didn't forget about the story, I tried to but I think you guys are thinking about it too much that I can't sleep at night. So anyway, FYI, I stopped watching both shows already but so its going to be everything by me. Really, who would take Matt away and get away with it? And please, Finn and Rachel dancing around each other is irritating more than it is entertaining. ENJOY!_

_**Disclaimer**: Don't know anything, because if I did, Rachel and Puck is sucking the sanity off each other. And Puck would be shirtless the every episode. Capiche?_

**Chapter 4**

Of concussions and selfish plans.

* * *

There was a soft knock on Chad's dressing room door.

"Who is it?" he said,

"It's Sonny,"

"Come in,"

"Ra…chel, am I disturbing something? I think I'm gonna go," she said pointing to the door.

"Don't worry, Cherry sleeps like a log," confirmed Chad.

"I see that," said Sonny, a lot more venom in her voice as anticipated.

"What do you need her for anyway?"

"Mr. Schue said they'll be going to their hotel already," Chad playfully tapped Rachel's nose while muttering. "Silly you, you didn't tell them, Cherry?" whilst shaking his head in a mock disapproval.

"I think Rachel forgot to tell them that she'll be staying with me," Chad said endearingly.

"Won't your mom be mad?" said Sonny.

"She'll be madder if I don't bring Rachel home," he deadpanned. Rachel cuddled closer to Chad, hugging him on the waist. Sonny felt little, she felt out of place.

"Oh, okay, I'll tell them that, I think they'll be annoyed for waiting though" she mumbled.

Turns out, she was met by 'awws' from the Gleeks, even a "What were we thinking? Of course she's visiting here too!" from Mr. Schue. She noticed though, that the Mohawked boy, she learned is Noah/Puck, had this icy expression on his face.

"Uhh, Mr. Schue, you go ahead I forgot to tell Rachel something,"

"Are you sure it can't wait?" said the curly-haired teacher.

"It can, _I_ can't" said Puck.

"But how are you going to the hotel?" said Mike Chang, his new best-friend, seriously, you think Finn and him will remain best-friends after everything, Quinn and all? Oh yeah, not.

"I'm sure I'll be fine bro, Grady and Nico here will help, won't you buddies?" The two nodded, in fact, yes, Puck made friends with the two teens.

"Alright then, everyone set? Let's go!" shouted Mr. Schue.

The second the group was gone,

"Sonny, right?" Puck asked the brunette,

"Uhh, yes, Noah, right?"

"No, that's Puck for you," he said, a little too rude.

"I'm sorry, but can you tell where Chad's dressing room is?" Sonny's instinct kicked in, because come on… this guy has the hots for Rachel. It was evident that his face darkened a little and he looked like he could kill when Chad and Rachel were within a meter close.

"I don't think that's a very good idea," she said.

"I think that's for me to decide," he raised a brow.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," she said as she led him to Chad's dressing room.

"Suit yourself," she took a step back as Puck held the doorknob and slowly opened the room. The moment he got a good look on the situation he wished the grounds would open up and swallow_Chad_ whole.

There was Rachel and Chad, sleeping on the couch. It's pretty much petty for someone else, but to him, seeing Rachel wrapped in the limbs of _blondie,_Puck pretty much wants to beat the crap out of him for touching his girl. _His_. He liked the sound of that, and he's pretty sure if that were true he'd be thanking God every waking moment of his life and swear a life of being a good (and hot) Jew.

Sonny feared for her life. The moment No-_Puck_ opened the door, she swears her life flashed before her eyes. The menacing look on his face was disturbingly romantic given the reason behind it. Nonetheless, he was seething.

Puck groaned as he turned around and walked away, without a mere glance at the other brunette who led him to the room. He managed to navigate his way to the deserted cafeteria, despite the pounding on his chest as though there's a rave party going on.

He sat on one of the seats then banged his head on the table. After a moment of constant head on steel, he felt a headache coming on.

Then he drifted to sleep. Right there at the cafeteria, heartbroken yet numb.

Sonny looked at her watch. 7:30pm. The Randoms were still brainstorming for a new sketch.

So far they came up with nothing.

"Who wants some fro-yo?" Sonny asked. Everyone raised their hand.

"Okay then, maybe when you get some Fro-yo on your system, you'd be able to come up with something,"

When she reached the cafeteria, she saw someone sleeping there, but if it weren't for the soft snoring she'd think the person is dead. It's barely moving. Then she realized it was Puck, and it made some sort of sense to her. Sort of.

"Puck?" she poked his arm.

No movement.

"Puck?" she shouted.

Surprised, Puck stood up and posed in a defense-karate-mode. Sonny was about to laugh outrageously but when Puck wobbled and fell on the floor clutching his forehead for dear life, Sonny was nowhere near laughing.

"I'm okay, just dizzy,"

"What is that…thing on your forehead?"

"S'nothing, I just banged my head on the table one too many times, that's why I have whatever it is you see there,"

"Riiiight,"

"I'm okay Munroe,"

"Do you have this weird disease in which you find comfort in calling people by their last names? Huh? Noah?" Sonny said in an annoyed tone.

"Then again, that's Puck for you,"

"Why? I'm brunette too, and I can sing and dance and has the same boob amount as Rachel has, and-" she was cut off by an annoyed Puck.

"Why? Can you hit the high b? Do you dance ballet? Is Broadway your thing? Do you wish to win a Tony? Have you won your first dance competition at the 3 months old? Or better yet, have you won any? On the boob thing, I don't know, I haven't felt yours or hers for that matter," he finished.

There was an eerie pause.

"Why can't Chad be a little that romantic?" she said as she heaved a sigh.

"Probably because he's a douche," he deadpanned.

"At least he doesn't bang his head on a table," she smirked.

"Touché, Munroe, touché,"

"I try, and I'm from what I've gathered you are the fourth end of this love square," Sonny said, sighing.

"What exactly is it that you've gathered?"

"The fact that you have an alarming sized wound on your head and that my life flashed before my eyes when you saw them," she said and he merely smirked.

"Why did we end up loving two of the most oblivious people in this world?" Sonny exclaimed when Puck made no other move to answer.

"Yeah…" his eyes widened at what he said.

"I don't love her, I just like her…a lot. A whole fucking lot" Sonny laughs.

"Oh you do, because if you didn't, you wouldn't have banged your forehead on this table, and you would be walking out that door the minute I tell you I have a plan,"

Instead, Puck leaned in and said,

"Continue,"

And so they did continue devising their plan, the other Randoms' fro-yo forgotten, for the next hour they just smoothed out alibis and other things they need. And hopes for the best.

* * *

Next chapter is better, promise!

xo, stars.


	5. Shit ain't kosher

_**A/N:** This is me making it up to you guys! Reviews are highly appreciated. _

_**Disclaimer:** Own nothing, but if I did it'd be epic. _

**Chapter 5**

Shit ain't kosher

* * *

"We were mugged," Sonny whined in fake tears, while Puck held his forehead.

"Then Puck here was hit on the head with a baseball bat, he passed out after some minutes, I'm sorry, there was nothing I could do, they held my wrists so hard," she showed her wrists, which were bluish with a hint of violet, Tawni reached out and she winced. Fake winced that is. See it didn't take much to bribe the intern make-up artist, it only took Puck's number, Chad's picture and oh yeah, Tawni's Coco Moco Coco lipstick. Easy as pie and the result was nice.

"Oh my God, does Chad know?" Tawni gasped.

"No, and please don't tell him," Sonny pleaded, but not for real of course, but she knows Tawni, she'll tell Chad for sure. She's that much a gossip.

"Sorry Sweetie, but he has to know," Tawni patted Sonny's cheek and swooned at Puck for a moment before heading to wherever Chad is.

When Tawni was out of the room,

"I must admit Munroe, that was some good acting,"

"Thank you, and now all I have to do is wait," she said as she wiped her fake tears.

After five minutes, Chad barged in to Tawni and Sonny's dressing room, Rachel in tow.

"What happened, Sonny?" Chad walked in and looked at her wrist intently, he touched her wrist and Sonny thanked that intern makeup artist for spraying some hairspray for the makeup to not smear.

"We were mugged Chad, why do you care?"

"Why do I care? Because…"

"Because what?"

"Because I just do!" Chad stormed off the room, Sonny ran after him.

The other half of the square however was having a least blunt way of caring and expressing their woes.

"Oh my God, Noah, what happened?"

"As what Munroe said, we were mugged,"

"Why were you with her anyway?"

"She found me sleeping at the cafeteria,"

"Why were you sleeping at the cafeteria?"

"I was waiting for you"

"For?"

"I didn't know we were playing twenty questions, you're giving me a headache."

"Well I'm sorry for asking,"

"Well I'm sorry for being mugged right after I waited for you for a reason I can't even remember,"

"So now you're turning this on me?"

She stomped her foot, legit stomped her foot like a five-year-old after not getting what she wants. And then she stormed off, in that diva style she oh so perfected. Five minutes later came walking a smiling Sonny.

"Where's Rachel?"

Puck looked at his watch,

"Probably gathered some treats and blahs to make me feel better," _Not knowing she's all I fucking need_, he almost, almost added.

"How sure are you?"

He lifted a finger as if to silence her, "3…2…1"

And as if on a schedule, Rachel walked in the room, basket full of treats in hand. Sonny smiled at Puck impressively.

"I'm so sorry for acting that way, is there anything I could do to make you feel better?"

Rachel said at Puck's convincing acting of pain. Dude deserves an award, really.

"My mother always kiss my bruises, says it would be better,"

Rachel cringed but pondered.

"Okay…considering that this is a closed wound I will save myself for any possible infection and because I am also a firm believer of kissing anything to make it feel better," Rachel then kissed Puck's forehead.

"An 'okay' would've been just fine, Berry," mentioned girl just rolled her eyes and pulled Noah to the prop house.

And for the record, he did feel better.

Rachel was attached to Puck at the hip leaving Chad alone for the rest of the day, earning Puck a glare at the aforementioned blond.

So what could Chad do? Oh yeah, bother Sonny. Said brunette didn't mind. Far from it, honestly.

"Noah,"

"Yes, Berry?"

"How're you feeling?"

"Fine now"

"Oh Thank God, can you handle everything by yourself now?"

"Of course," and right then he hoped he didn't just say that.

"Great, because Chad just texted, his dad's plane just landed and wants to see me and stat!" She said, a lot chirpier. He didn't like it. At. All.

She was typing furiously on her phone to tell Chad she'd meet him in a few.

Think fast Puck, he thought.

When Rachel gathered her things, about to leave. Puck stood up as if to hug her goodbye but then said,

"Oh hell, ow," while clutching his forehead as if it's life itself. This got Rachel's attention and looks at Puck worriedly.

"Are you really okay? Are you not just saying you are just because you want me to go? You won't get rid of me that easily you know," asked Rachel, her eyes full of worry. It took Puck a lot of resistance to not tell her that he's far from trying to get rid of her.

"I really thought I was, but maybe because I was sitting down the whole time. And fuck ow, standing up is a whole new story, the fuck" Rachel nodded, and bit her lip as if weighing her options. She told him she's just going to make a call.

"Chad, hi, Yea, about that…I can't meet you today, or tonight for that matter. I'm nursing Noah. Say hi to Uncle Ted for me, I'm sorry. I love you… Chad? No…nothing," she hung up, pissed atChad. When she turned around to Noah, she put on her show smile—a useless one no less since Puck can see past her smiles that aren't really there.

"Okay Berry, I'm not buying your crap, what happened?" she broke down and told him about Chadgetting pissed off. He hugged her, she let him and he should feel golden because he gets to hug her but no…'cause he feels like shit.

On the other end of the line, Chad was happily whistling while thinking about spending some time with his best friend later that day. And then his phone rang, seeing that it was Rachel, he grinned.

"Yep Rachel? You ready for tonight?" his grin faded.

"Him again? Right, well call me when you really have the time to spare me, sure, yeah, whatever. What? Okay, bye," Sonny watched the whole exchange.

"I suggest that whoever mugged you should hide for their life. Really, they should," said Chad to Sonny through clenched teeth. It should feel good that he was spending less time with Rachel and more with her but it doesn't….'cause she felt like shit.

* * *

_Told ya it's nicer...I think? Review to let me know! You know you want to! I have a new oneshot coming on soon! Well as soon as I finish it!_

_xo, stars._


End file.
